Locations
Drivasser Old Drivasser Mouth of The Old City Mouth of The Old City is the initial entry point into Old Drivasser. The city lies far underground, once a densely populared urban centre, it now lies in ruins since the last attack of The Cult of Malthus. Old Market Square Old Market Square was once the buzzing centre of commerse in the city, after the collapse of the city it has fallen into disrepair. Littering the area are the remains of shops, stalls and chilling reminders of what happened here. Royal Amphitheater The royal Amphiteater ruin is all that remains of this great centre of entertainment. Many people have lost their lives in combat here, their bodies and remains now, no doubt reanimated to fight in the undead army of The Cult of Malthus The Grand Collapse The Grand Collapse is another example of the destruction of Old Drivasser, claimed back by nature. The remains of grand homes can be seen, some hoisted great distances in the air in a knot of roots and branches. Grey Teeth Mountains Greymaw Pass Greymaw Pass is an ex-military ruin along a natural pass into The Grey Teeth Mountains, forming a natural funnel for enemy soldiers. Since the destruction of the moon the area is in a constant winter, only the strongest and wildest of it's animals are seen, like the wolves that still prowell the ruins. Cold Gullet Canyon An old camp set up by Count Shax and his men when they were moving through the mountains taking villagers and locals for his unstoppable march through the mountains. The site is now frozen over and of no use to anybody, it's shelters damaged and ravaged by the elements. Sapphire Hollow Sapphire Hollow was a small fishing town on the edge of civilisation, now constantly ravaged by cold weather brought on by the sudden destruction of the moon. You can see the remains of ships tha were sailing nearby, flung into the town and utterly destroyed. The town has been deserted since, until The Cult of Malthus came along in their path of destruction. The Springs These springs were once a natural point of interest for people, some of the lodges still evidence to it, although now in ruin. After the destruction of the moon and the great freeze over, the hot springs are one of the first places to have thawed the thick ice and show signs of life again. The springs are obvious for miles around thanks to the hot steam rises up into the freezing air. Tracker's Climb A great stately home filled with the trophies of many hunts. Huge creatures litter the walls and and trophy stands, Gigantic antiques and relics of times long past. The house is currently overrun by The Cult of Malthus and a refuge for it's lord and master, Count Shax. The great dinner hall, it's tables still set for dinner, lies waiting upstairs for it's visitors. Maelstrom Mountain's Throat The Mountain's Throat is a long passageway through the mountains where the earth itself has been torn asunder, belching out fire and molten rock. Even that isn't enough to unthaw the never ending winter curse brough about by The Cult of Malthus. The Throat is a treacherous place, one wrong step and someone could fall to their doom. Boiling Point A raging battleground coupled with a naturally dangerous place makes Boiling Point a deadly place for everyone, even the undead. The remains of everything from ships to shrines, homes and encampments can be found in the area, all overrun by the undead. The Upper Maelstrom At the site of an ancient battle, something happened that caused an almighty wave to carry ships ashore and a great maelstrom to form and become frozen instantly. So sudden was the freeze that The Upper Maelstrom is littered with the remains of hundreds of ships and bodies, bodies to be resurrrected for the dark army sweeping the land. Drivasser Palace Zasad